


Strangle me with her hair. Gently. Slowly.

by Mauve_Astral_Derith



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Good ending route, This ain't gonna be fun for anyone, and Basil too, especialy Hero, long hair Sunny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauve_Astral_Derith/pseuds/Mauve_Astral_Derith
Summary: It's been four years since Kel last seen Sunny. Sometime, he wonder what would Sunny look like now. Maybe not that different, just older? Or maybe he has changed so much Kel won't recognize Sunny anymore?When the door to Sunny house finally open, what Kel saw was something he had never imaged.He thought he saw Mari ghost, looking at him with darkness and death in her eyes.*Updating chapter 1*
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	1. Seen a ghost, Kel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to be able to upload image on AO3... Anyone pls send help T.T  
> Incase you want to see, checkout my Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/AstralMauve/status/1367364065912258565

  
To be honest, Kel don't even know if Sunny could hear him. Based on a few conversation he had with Sunny's mom, he could still be sleeping in his room right now without a care in the world. Or not. Kel don't know.  
  
Still, he called out, as always.

"Sunny, are you there?"  
  
He continue, as alwa-  
 _*crack*_  
For the first time in four years, the door finally open. An excited smile bloom on Kel face. He wave his hand:  
  
"Sunny! Long time no s--"  
  
A pair of black eyes stare at him past a few long strands of hair. There no light to be seen in those eye.

"-- see." Kel manage to finish his sentence.  
  
 _Ah_. He thought he had just seen a ghost. A ghost of---  
  
But it was Sunny. _Sunny_. Oh God.  
Kel stood still in his place, eyes wide glaring hole in to Sunny face. The black hair boy has changed so much, yet still the same. He is much shorter than Kel now, looking very thin with sickly pale skin. To be honest, he doesn't look too different from before. It's just... it's just that his hair is much, _much_ longer than Kel remember. It probably had to be like that, right? Sunny hasn't gone out in 4 years, of course his hair would grew longer than it used to be.  
  
But Kel didn't think Sunny would look like her to this extend. It's like looking at her again, after so long.

It's like looking at Mari _corpse_. Because honestly, Sunny right now look no different from a dead body.  
  
And that terrified Kel.


	2. Three days left: Wake up call(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta looking a bit decent, even if you're a ghost, right?

Kel look at Sunny eyes, trying his best to smile. He scratch his head:  
"Err, Sunny, I didn't know you would really open the door for me... I don't really have a plan today, you know..."  
"..." Please say something Sunny this is so embarrassing! What i'm i suppose to do...  
  
Take a deep breath, alright, he got this. Gotta try his best for Sunny!  
  
"Hey, I know! Let's go to Hobbezz! It's the hobby shop in the Faraway Plaza. You remember the way, right? We used to go there all the time when we were kids."  
  
A nod. Good job, Kel!  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? LET"S GO! Oh wait." Sunny tilt his head at the last sentence."How about we fix your hair first? It's a bit messy right now, you know." It's not just 'a bit messy', but actually a bird nest, that managed to look even worse than Kel bed hair, but let's not talk about that.  
  
Another nod. Kel smile turn even brighter, he quickly set to work on Sunny hair with his hands. He want to ask for a comb, but for now, best not to let Sunny has a chance to get in his house and not coming out in case Kel's been too annoying. Opps.  
  
Sunny turn around , showing his head for the tall boy. Now that he got a better look at it, he can see a few difference between Sunny and Mari hair. Mari had long, straight hair that went past her waist, while Sunny hair is a bit curly at the end, and only reach his chest, for now. Kel don't know if Sunny plan to grew it longer. Oh, the small 'sprout' is still here! Really adorable, he think.  


Despite his efforts to be as gently as possible, there still so many knots in Sunny hair, and sometime Kel couldn't help but tug with more strength than he intend to do so. He silently wince every time the shorter boy breath hitch. At least his hair is not dirty. It's mean that Sunny still take care of himself, to an extend.A faint scent of shampoo wash over Kel. Did he wash his hair yesterday? After a good ten minutes, Kel let out a breath he didn't know he was holding back. Finally, he was done!  
  
Feeling proud of himself, Kel clap his hands together: " And done! Seriously though, you should comb your hair more often! It's not good for your hair to let it look like that, you know." Kel was about to pat on Sunny head, but stop before he actually do so.  
Sunny turn around, showing no respond to Kel comment. He point to the street.  
"Hm? Oh, right, let's go!" And with that, of they goes.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, a chapter with pretty much nothing. That's good.  
> Still working on 'that' scene from chapter one hmhm i'll probably update tomorrow.  
> Also, Best boi Kel.

**Author's Note:**

> I have terrible English writing skill, so feel free to point out any mistake i made!  
> Really tho, i just can't make a paragraph. I keep wrote down one or two sentences and call it a day pls write more stupid hands urghhhh  
> Also, poor Kel. In one way, he had also experience that jumpscare that we all gone through at that first night as Sunny lol.


End file.
